Arthur in Tokyo
by ILubYuoCanada
Summary: Japan never had a chance! Rated K Plus for violence
1. Departure and Start of a Japanese adven

Summary: After Arthur's teacher gets a invitation from a Japenese scientist for his class to come to Tokyo, Arthur and his friends try thinking of how to have a good time in the city of otakus!

PART ZERO: DEPARTURE:

Its 7 pm, and everyone is at the gates awaiting for the plane to arrive. Muffy is putting on eye liner and Francine is reading a sports magazine, "You're lucky this time, Francine!" Muffy told Francine when she was putting on mascara, because Francine couldn't afford for the trip and Muffy paid for her so she didn't have be by random people. "Well anyway, whats with the makeup? Are you trying out to be a lolita?", Francine later chuckled. "No. Remember, Francine! We're going to Tokyo!" Muffy said. Francine later said, "I don't care Muffy, you don't have to look like one.". After that, a Airbus A380 with _ANA: All Nippon Airways _livery was on the taxiway. "Class! Come on, the airplane is here!" Mr. Ratburn later said after the plane was by the gate. The kids later went into the plane.

PART ONE: BEGINNING OF A JAPENESE ADVENTURE:

The class was taking a math quiz in the morning, when Mr. Ratburn was checking papers, he got a call from a man named Len Tokashota, but was called "Mr. Tokashota". "Hello there Nigel Ratburn, are you intrested in a 1-week trip to Tokyo?" said Mr. Tokashota, Mr. Ratburn had to think for a little, send the kids and him to Tokyo or make them take 4 tests at the same hour. But then he told Mr. Tokoshota, "I'll take the trip to Tokyo.". Minutes after he got the call, the kids finished all their tests.

"Class, I have exciting news!" Mr Ratburn said,

"Oh yeah, homework for the weekend." Francine later said.

Evertyone started laughing.

"Settle down class, we're going to TOKYO FOR A WEEK!" Mr. Ratburn said, later raising a Japanese fan. Everyone stared at him, "For real? NO HOMEWORK FOR A WEEK! WOOHOO!" Binky said, later chanting TOKEEYO! TOKEEYO! outside. "Well class, since you will need to pack for the trip in 3 days, no homework, and I'll be sending e-mails!", Mr. Ratburn said this and started being energetic. After Arthur went home, D.W. later yelled "MOM TOLD ME YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME TO TOKYO!", "WHAT!" Arthur later yelled to his mom, "Sorry honey, but Mr. Ratburn is taking you and she was sad about that.", after Arthur finished talking to his parents, Arthur told D.W. "One question, whats your favorite Vocaloid?", and she replied with "Hatsune Miku and Teto Kasane.". After 2 days, Arthur and D.W. have packed up their belongings to go to Tokyo.


	2. Too High Tech in Tokyo

PART TWO: TOO HIGH TECH IN TOKYO

After Mr. Ratburn announced that they're going to Tokyo , Brain was excited that they were going the the city of the future! After riding his bike from school, he told his parents that his class were going to Tokyo for 500$. "Honey, we have to split the deal. Do you have 250$?", his mom said. "I remember having 291 dollars! I think I have 250$!" Brain said, rushing upstairs. He got his 250$ and zoomed down. "Honey, do you think you _want _to go to one of those big cities, you could get lost there!" his dad told him after Brain put his money down. "Dad, I'll bring my camera and my GPS! Please!" Brain said. "Fine honey, but you HAVE to bring my old phone. It has mine and moms contacts." After Brain was gaven the phone, he was jumping around excited. The next day, people were saying "Hey guys I'm going to Tokyo, are you?" and "GOING TO TOKYO!" , Brain told Sue Ellen if she was going, she said "I am, but I heard 2 kids aren't! They aren't social." After Brain sat with Sue Ellen and a dog boy with dark brown shaggy hair and a cat girl with short orange hair. They later started to talk each other about the trip to Tokyo, "I'm going to see the temples!" said Sue Ellen, "I can't wait to see the baseball field!", said the shaggy haired dog, "I can't wait to go to Namco Nanja Town! My mom went their and she said it was cool!", the girl cat said. "I would like to see the skyscrapers and all the high tech things!", Brain replyed with. "I heard that they have weird shaped ones, I think you'll like them!", said the cat. After the bell rang, Brain was excited, so he packed early and did everything he needed for the trip. In the morning, Mr. Ratburn handed everyone papers and fans to take on the trip.

"Why do we need these?", asked Brain

Mr. Ratburn said, "When we get to Tokyo, we will need to use these, its hot there."

"Hmm, its 98 degrees.", Brain said.

After Mr. Ratburn handed them a guide of what to bring there, everyone went home later


	3. The Frensky who cried Baseball

PART THREE: FRENSKY WHO CRIED BASEBALL

When Mr. Ratburn told everyone that he had a exciting news, Francine made a joke that he was going to give them extra homework, the class later started to laugh at that. After he told the class that they are going to Tokyo for a week, she and the class just stared at him, because its so expensive to go there. "Mr. Ratburn, are you kidding?" Francine said, "No Francine, someone gave us a weekly trip to Japan. Are you going?", said Mr. Ratburn. After a long and shocking day at school, she later ran to Catherine and asked her how she was going to get 500$, "Slow down kid, you can't just ask mom for money, she'll kick your butt!", Catherine said. "I got an idea; I'll just ask Muffy if I could go with her.", Francine replied with, after Mrs. Frensky came in Francine stored to her and said, ''Mom! I'm goin-", "To Tokyo, Japan.", Said Mrs. Frensky. Don't worry hon, I asked Mr. Crosswire to pay for you. You get to go to Tokyo!" she later said. Francine was really happy, so she started bragging about it;

"I GET TO GO TO TOKYO I GET TO GO TO TOKYO!", Francine said.

"Pipe it down, chipmunk. Can't you see I'm reading here?", said Catherine.

"Going to Japan is much more cooler then reading a book.", Francine replied with.

After hitting eachother and slapping eachother in the face, they went to sleep. The day when they were going to Tokyo, Mr. Ratburn handed packets about how to learn Japanese, "O.K. class, turn to page 2, to say how are you, say 'Dono yō ni shite iru', to say I feel fine, say 'Watashi wa yoi kanji', for the kids staying here, to say hello, say konichiwa. After school was over, Francine packed fast, she almost forgot her packet, but got it. After her mom drove her, her mom gave her a kiss (which embarassed her), and then Francine left for the internatinol airport gate.

Its 7 pm, and everyone is at the gates awaiting for the plane to arrive. Muffy is putting on eye liner and Francine is reading a sports magazine, "You're lucky this time, Francine!" Muffy told Francine when she was putting on mascara, because Francine couldn't afford for the trip and Muffy paid for her so she didn't have be by random people. "Well anyway, whats with the makeup? Are you trying out to be a lolita?", Francine later chuckled. "No. Remember, Francine! We're going to Tokyo!" Muffy said. Francine later said, "I don't care Muffy, you don't have to look like one.". After that, a Airbus A380 with _ANA: All Nippon Airways _livery was on the taxiway. "Class! Come on, the airplane is here!" Mr. Ratburn later said after the plane was by the gate. The kids later went into the plane.


	4. Otakus are Aliens

PART FOUR: OTAKUS ARE ALIENS

Right after Buster heard that they are going to Tokyo for a week, he was excited, he loved anime! His favorite was Soul Eater. When he got home, he told his mother, who later said she would pay for the majority of the trip, but he had to pay for some of it.

"Hon, your gonna have to give 20$ for the trip, I already have 480$.", said Mrs. Baxter

"Aww! I would've had souviners!", said Buster, giving the 20$ bill to his mom.

"That was very nice of you.", said Mrs. Baxter.

After having to give his money to her, he took his remaining 40$ for souviners. After a while, he started packing his stuff, and took his anime DVDs and mangas. When his mom checked his suitcase, she packed extra clothes and enough weird type of clothing for his class (plus 1) ,

"Whats this?", Buster said while picking up the clothing

"Oh honey, thats a kimono. People wear them in Japan!", said Mrs. Baxter.

After discovering what a kimono was, he put the clothes back in his bag and zipped it up. The next day, when driving to the airport, his mom said, "I think you forgot something!", when she held up a small special plush cat that helped him on airplanes. "Mister Noogin!", Buster shouted after taking the plush that helps him react to feeling homesick. After taking the plush to the airport, he hugged his mom and ran to Arthur and D.W.,

"Hey Buster, how did you get here?", said D.W.

"My mom paid. How about yours?", Buster said.

"She did the same with you.", she replied with.

When they went to the airport, he opened his bag and got out the kimonos, "Wow Buster, you got us kimonos!", Sue Ellen said. When they got their kimonos, D.W. finally said Thank You when she got her sakura patterned kimono. When the gate said that the plane was here, they raced to the airplane, and the Japenese woman said, "SLOW DOWN!", they stopped. When Arthur and Buster sat at Economy Class, Mr. Ratburn said "Kids we're sitting in First Class, thats why you paid 500$.", so they got out of the seats and walked to the First Class seats. D.W. and Arthur sat by Buster, Muffy sat by Francine, and Brain sat by the 3 kids he sat with at lunch.

The saftey video later started to play. They later stopped talking and payed attention to the video. After the video, Fern turned off her phone and Binky put his iPad they started flying, Buster had to go to the bathroom. When he went, he saw that the toilets were high-tech and he liked them! When he left the bathroom, he started telling Arthur that the toilets are high tech.

'Ya, Buster. They're high tech., Arthur sighed, "But can we go to sleep?"

"Ya, Buster. Its 10 pm. Lets go to sleep.", D.W. later said.

So after they went to sleep, they woke up 8 hours later, when they served breakfast, Buster woke up right after the meal cart rolled to their side. When it got to their side, the flight attendent asked them what they wanted, Buster asked what they had. They said objects they had. So he went with some fruit salad. After breakfast served, "Thank you for flying ANA: All Nippon Airways, the plane has landed at Tokyo Narita Internatinol Airport. Enjoy your stay here at Tokyo.", later the people on board clapped and cheered (Mostly Binky or the Tough Customers.). After getting off the plane, Buster was saying, "Wooooaaaahhhh!".


	5. Tokyo a Go Go!

PART FIVE: TOKYO A GO GO!

Muffy was putting on blush when she heard that they are going to Tokyo, when she went outside for recess, they started talking about going to Tokyo. "I'm going, even though I have to find a way to get the expense.", Francine said, "Don't worry, I'm sure that your gonna go!", Muffy replied with. After asking people why there want to go there, she later went home, "Hello there, Muffin!", said Mr. Crosswire, "I heard that you're going to Japan, am I right?". "Yes, daddy. *sighs*.", said Muffy. "Whats wrong, Pookykins? Aren't you excited about going there?", he replied with. "Francine might not come, and I'll have to come with BINKY as a partner on the plane, ACK!", said Muffy. "Don't worry, Muffler! I may bring Francine with you, her mom made an agreement that she can go there.", said Mr. Crosswire

"For real? I don't get to have to sit by Binky?'', said Muffy

"For real!", said Mr. Crosswire

"I'm sure I'm gonna have to be happy!", said Muffy.

The next day, Muffy asked Francine if she was really going. "Yes, I'm going! I'm happy!", Francine said. When they got to the classroom, Mr. Ratburn passed out packets about learning Japanese. The reason they did this was because Mr. Tokashota sometimes talked in Japanese. Mr. Ratburn said, "So class, raise you hands if your parents let you go to Tokyo?", most of the kids raised their hands.

"Class, today is the day we go there, and I want you to learn some Japanese for homework, but don't worry, we're not having a quiz about it.", Mr. Ratburn said. After going home, she asked her dad about what to bring to Japan, "Bring anything that you'll bring to a normal vacation.", said Mr. Crosswire. So Muffy packed her stuff and brung the packets. When they got to the airport, Mrs. Crosswire later asked Muffy, "Did you bring your hair dryer", Muffy said, "Yes, mommy.". After going to the airport, she asked Francine if she had anything to read on the plane, Francine said she only had a sports magazine. When they got on the plane, Muffy went to sleep. After seeming to be 10 hours, she woke up to the breakfast car. She picked a meal because she haden't eaten for a while. After a while, the plane landed and they went to the airport.

"Wow! This place is a winter wonderland!", said D.W.

"Its so white here! I feel like I want to write a poem on the walls!", said Fern.

"It has blue, white, and some gray, pink, and black.", said Mr. Ratburn. "But we need to find Mr. Takashota!"

When they walked around for a little, they saw a panda with black hair in a suit, he said, "Soko ni kon'nichiwa, watashi wa anata o mitasu tame ni suteki-shi kōge, gozen.", "Wait, what did you say, is that Japanese?, saoid D.W., "I said 'Hello there I am Mr. Takashota, nice to meet you', you just didn't knew what I said.", said Mr. Takashota. After what seemed to be a minute, they were driven to a hotel called Hotel Mercure Narita Airport.

"Oooh! This airport looks sheek! The colors look cute together!", said Muffy


	6. Heaven's Hotel

PART SIX: HOTEL OF HEAVEN

After what seemed to be a millisecond but in reality was sitting on a bench in Tokyo Narita Airport writing about Japanese mythology. When Mr. Takashota secretly read one of Ferns observsations, he said, "Nice observations, I think you'll like it here.". Fern later reacted and said, "I'm Fern Walters, nice to meet you.". After going on a shuttle bus going to Stop No.16, they saw a big white hotel with 3 words in blue-green color: Hotel Crown Narita Airport. After going into the lobby, they were suited to chairs and high speed internet. Binky played Flappy Bird and got 34 on his.

"Kids, its time to go to your hotel rooms.", said Mr. Ratburn.

"But I got a 45 now!", said Binky, "Fine, I'll pause it."

After Mr. Ratburn led them to their rooms, Fern had to share a room with Arthur and D.W.,

"So, hows your trip?, said Fern.

"Bad. D.W. kept playing Crazy Bus on the shuttle bus and everyone started to giggle and their kids danced to it. Good grief." said Arthur.

"I loved it! Everyone clapped and cheered for me after we got off the shuttle bus and they started to learn English thanks to me!", said D.W.

After everyone put their stuff away, Mr. Ratburn said theywere going to the pool, so they changed into swimsuits. When they got to the pool, they saw that the pool was big and they jumped in like crazy and swam. When they discovered there were tube-like things at the pool, they played with them and enjoyed it. When Mr. Ratburn called them for dinner, they came to the Mariana Islands Resturaunt. They ordered food and ate.

"I like this food!", said D.W.

"Hmm, my food needs a little more curry.", said Fern.

"Japanese food is better.", said Arthur.

After dinner, they went back into their rooms. They watched some TV and started to talk about if they wanted to watch Blackfish, "D.W., I'm sorry but this isn't for you. Its PG-13.", said Fern, "I watched Paranormal Activity and I didn't chicken out, like Arthur did.", said D.W.. "But this is a real video. Not some strings carrrying people", said Fern, so they agreed not to watch it. After Arthur and D.W. took showers, Fern requested for a wake up call at 6 am., after brushing their teeth and changed into pajamas, they went to sleep.

*RING!* RING!* That was the sound of the wake up call.

"I'll get it!", said D.W.


	7. Into the City

PART SEVEN: INTO THE CITY

D.W. Read loved to expore around cities. She liked to walk around the city and do things she liked. But she always had Arthur follow her around. When she was at Tokyo Narita Internatinol Airport, she hummed a song that was stuck in her head for a while.

"D.W., come on, stop humming that.", said Arthur.

"From my observations, shes humming "D-City Rock" from OST- Worst Album.", said Mr. Takashota

After 10 seconds of taking, it was time to go on the shuttle bus stopping at Route No.16. She brang a radio with Crazy Bus on it. After going on the shuttle bus, she played the song in BLASTED AUDIO: "CRZY BUS!CRAZY BUS! COME ON AND GO ON THE CRAZY BUS!", making everyone laughing and their kids dancing. After getting off the bus, everyone clapped and cheered at her. When they got to the hotel, she danced and skipped to the hotel room.

"D.W., slow down! You can ge hurt!", sad Mr. Takashota

"I don't c- AHHHH!" D.W. yelled after falling.

Mr. Takashota caught her before falling on the hard concrete. "Next time make sure to gain balance before dancing in a circle." After they got into the lobby, they went to sit in the chairs,

"Ahhh! They eat octopus here!", said D.W.

After waiting for a minute, they were led to their hotel rooms, D.W. shared with Arthur and Fern. After they went to the pool and went to sleep, D.W. awnsered the wake up call and yelled "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!''

"D.W., we're awake!", said Fern in her bed

"Its 8:30! We're early! Lets get some breakfast before going to downtown Tokyo.", said Arthur.

After dressing up and eating breakfast, they brushed their teeth and met the others in the lobby, "Alright kids, its time to go to Tokyo!", said Mr. Ratburn. After they waited for the 3 2013 Mercedes Benz GL350 and the other 3 Nissan Ultra X4. Wheh they got in the car, they started to talk about how it'll be cool to all the skyscrapers and the attractions.

"Arthur, are we there yet?", said D.W.

"Wait for a bit, we'll be there.", said Arthur

After what seemd to be a while, they were in downtiwn Tokyo, with all the skyscrapers and the Tokyo Tower. When the got out of the car, Mr. Takashota said, "To make sure you won't get lost, I have a GPS.". After talking, they went to the Tokyo Tower. When they got there, D.W. saw Tokyo, "Woah! Arthur I see Hatsune Miku! I wanna see her and get your autograph LIKE YOU PROMISED ME!", she later calmed down. After a while, they went to Downtown Tokyo, they saw Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len, Kaito, Teto Kasane, MEIKO, and SeeU. D.W. ran to Hatsune Miku and said "OMG, I'm your biggest fan! Can I have all your autographs?". "I am here! Oooh!", said Hatsune Miku, "I want to give autograph!", after all the Vocaloids give her autographs, D.W. bragged to Arthur that she got autographs.

"I got some autographs! I got some autographs! HA HA HA HA HA!", said D.W.

"Be quiet D.W., I di-", Arthur said.

"YOUR JUST JEALOUS YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!", said D.W. covering her ears.

After what took a while, D.W. calmed down and delt with it. After 2 hours of walking and being impatient, they went to their car and went back to Tokyo, D.W. was happy because she got signatures from all the Vocaloids except Luka and Gumi.


End file.
